Not Kids Anymore
by Constorion89
Summary: When Katie's father dies in a shooting, she becomes a mess.  She turns to her boyfriend for support and one thing leads to another.  So what happens when Katie becomes pregnant with Noah's child?
1. The Unthinkable

NOT KIDS ANYMORE

"The Unthinkable"

Chapter 1

Katie lay on her bed, bawling. Tears ran down her face in a continuous stream. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't deserve it, her life was far from perfect, but now it was ruined. She flashed back to that morning in her mind.

_ *Katie and Sadie were walking through the mall, chatting it up and laughing for just being able too. Katie's phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D. and realized it was her little brother Kenny. She hung up immediately; it was a reflex because Kenny liked to bug her when she was hanging w/ friends._

"_Who was it?" Sadie asked._

"_Just Kenny." Katie sighed._

_ Her phone went off again and she hung up for a second time._

"_Katie, you shouldn't hang up on your brother." Sadie scolded her best friend._

"_We both know he's trying to bug me." Katie whined._

"_If he calls again, answer it. For me?" Sadie asked._

"_Fine, whatever." Katie scowled._

_ Yet again, the phone rang a third time and Katie reluctantly picked up._

"_What do you want Kenny?" Katie asked annoyed._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, beginning to become frantic._

"_If this is one of your tricks, I swear."_

"_Oh my god, no!" Katie cried._

"_I'll be there as quick, as I can." Katie cried._

_ Katie put her phone back in her pocket and made her way to the mall exit._

"_Katie where are you going?" Sadie asked._

"_My dad's been shot, Sadie. He's in the hospital." Katie said and a shocked face appeared on Sadie._

_ Katie dropped Sadie off at her house, but by the time she arrived at the hospital it was too late. She watched her mother crying over her dad's body and Kenny in hysterics. Suddenly she just felt herself go numb and she fell, but was caught by a pair of arms._

_ An hour later, she awoke in the passenger seat of Noah's car. She looked over at her boyfriend driving calmly. He must've been the one that caught her, good ol'Noah._

"_Hey babe, you're awake." Noah said, trying to smile._

"_Oh, Noah." Katie cried, tears welling up._

_ Noah quickly pulled over onto the side of the road and she fell into his arms in hysterics. She clung onto Noah and didn't want to let go. Hot tears stained the front of Noah's t-shirt, but neither of them seemed to care. Noah drove her home and Katie's mom said Noah could spend the night, since Katie wouldn't let go of him. The couple lay in Katie's pink bed and Katie wrapped her arms around Noah, continuing to sob._

"_It'll be fine I promise, I'll stay here as long as you want me too." Noah whispered, running his hands through her hair._

_ Katie was so involved in crying and holding Noah, she didn't hear the knock on the door. Her mother answered it and saw Sadie in the hallway._

"_I'm so sorry, Mrs. Miller." Sadie said and hugged Katie's mom._

"_I'm just came over to see if Katie needs me." she finished._

"_Well last time I checked she wanted to be alone and Noah's already up there so she's in good hands." Mrs. Miller said, trying to smile._

"_Oh well I guess that's good." Sadie said, faking a smile._

"_See you soon." she waved and left.*_

Noah came into the room with two coffees. His smile was the only thing that made Katie feel warm inside right now. Okay, so yeah Katie's father had been a cop and it was a risk he took but she felt gypped. Noah handed her, her coffee.

"What kind?" Katie asked him.

"Cinnamon Cappuccino with 3 packets of sugar and half a cup of milk just the way you like it." Noah smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Katie asked him.

"Well you'd have to get your own coffee." Noah said.

"Noah!" Katie whined.

"Oh I'm kidding." Noah said and kissed her.

"I don't care, what anyone says, you're the best kisser in the world." Katie said.

"Thank you, my dear. Now it's time we go to breakfast." Noah said.

"I'm not really hungry." she sighed.

"Now I don't want to carry you to the car, but if you continue to refuse I might have too." Noah said.

"Fine, just let me get dressed. But you could you maybe still carry me anyway?" Katie asked hopeful.

"Am I getting paid?" Noah asked.

"Noah!"

"Oh I'm kidding." he chuckled.

"You better be, now get out!" Katie exclaimed and hit him in the face with her pillow.

Ten minutes later, the couple was sitting at the local diner. Katie was stirring her cappuccino with her swizzle stick and starring into the liquid. She let out a sigh and Noah hugged her. She flashed a smile, to thank him. He kissed the top of her head and she slid into his chest.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it, but when did your mom schedule the funeral?" Noah asked.

"It's Friday, we have to wait for my Aunt Pattie to get here from Quebec." Katie said.

"Oh alright, my parents wanted to know." Noah said and hugged her again.

This was a new version of Katie for Noah. He was so used to his girlfriend, being so happy all the time. He held her tight and kissed her again.

"We'll get through this together." he whispered, in her ear.

"I didn't even get to see him before he died." Katie cried. "Why didn't I take Kenny's call seriously?"

"Because your brother loves to taunt you babe, it was a normal reaction." Noah said.

"Yeah for a selfish bitch." Katie sighed.

"Babe you are not selfish." Noah scolded her.

"I'm so sure." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Daddy!" she yelled rather loudly, startling the customers near her and Noah.

She felt herself go weak and she fell sobbing into her boyfriend's chest. He felt her tears stain his new vest, but the cynic didn't care. It was definitely unusual for him, but his Katie was in pain and all that mattered was making her happy again.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better babe?" Noah asked.

"Well there is one thing." Katie said coyly.

"And it is?" the cynic asked, instantly regretting asking the question.

"It's something we've talked about before." Katie said, avoiding the subject.

"If I understand what implying, there is no way. We both agreed to wait." Noah said.

"But Noah Boa, everyone our age is doing it." Katie pleaded.

"Didn't we agree to rise above Peer Pressure and make our own choices?" Noah asked.

"Rise above I can do, but avoiding it all together is hard. You don't have as many friends as I do and it's hard." Katie whined, but then regretted saying that when she looked at her boyfriend's face.

"Noah I'm sorry that came out wrong, you choose not to and you're stronger than me." Katie said.

"You are strong; you have to stop doubting yourself." Noah said.

"Sadie's telling me about her exploits with Zachary and my friend Melinda keeps asking when we'll take each other's V-cards. I love you and I want to show you how much." Katie cried.

"Katherine Anna Miller, there's no way. I'm putting my foot down babe, I don't want this to happen and then have you regret it afterwards." Noah said.

"My full name is off limits Noah Oliver Cortez, now listen here babe. I love you and I trust you. I know you won't hurt me, please let me love you." Katie said with puppy dog eyes.

"No, you won't win with that trick this time." Noah said.

"Fine, but I have one more little trick babe." Katie smiled.

"What are you up to?" Noah asked, skeptically.

"A little of this and that." Katie smiled innocently and lightly flicked Noah's nipple earning a moan from him.

"That's not fair; you know my nipples are uhhhhh sensitive." Noah said, as she did it again.

"Now for your boa." Katie smiled evilly and eyed her boyfriends bulge.

"Don't you dare, if you uhhh uhhh uhhh." Noah stopped as he shuddered from the lust he felt, as his member was stroked.

"Game, set and match. You have a lot of will power for a hormonal guy, but no man can resist the stroke." Katie smiled.

"Damnit woman, now you've gone and got me horny." Noah said, glaring and eye in passion.

"Drop the check and let's go then." Katie said and flicked his nipple, to remind her boyfriend.

They paid the check and quickly got into Noah's silver Corvette.

"So where are we going?" Noah asked Katie, breathing heavily.

"Well we could go to my house, but your apartment may be more private. It's so hard, I just don't know. I want our first time to be special." Katie cried.

"Katie you got me all horny, so make up your mind and I'm sorry I'm so anxious but now I need you." Noah said, with his mind on one thing.

"You need to calm down." Katie said.

"Babe, it's even hard to concentrate on driving." Noah said.

"Fine we'll go to your apartment; at least there will be no chance of my mom or brother walking in." Katie said.

"It's being fumigated, because of the upstairs neighbors' bug problem. We can do it in my old room; the only one home is Fortune. There will be no interruptions I promise you." Noah said.

"Fine." Katie sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Not helping the situation babe." Noah said and Katie quickly moved back.

They arrived at Noah's house five minutes later. Noah opened the door and was almost immediately knocked over by his Golden Retriever.

"Yes Fortune I love you too, but I'm a little preoccupied." Noah said, as his dog licked his face.

They made their way up to Noah's room with Fortune close behind, happily wagging his tail. He opened his door and the dog jumped happily onto his bed.

"Alright Katie Kat you on getting Fortune of my bed and I'll look for condoms." Noah said and left.

After he left, Katie pulled out her phone to call Noah's older sister Noelle.

"You finally convinced him I take it?" Noelle asked.

"I kinda cheated, I worked the hormones card." Katie said.

"Katie if that was cheating; God wouldn't have given men penises. So calling about the outfit, right?" Noelle asked.

"Yep, is it in the same place?" Katie asked.

"Yep and enjoy it, hun." Noelle said and hung up.

Noah couldn't find any condoms and he was at his last stop, his brother Newt's room. He suddenly heard Newt's stereo and cursed at him being home. He turned to see the bathroom lights on and figured Katie was getting ready. He went back to his bedroom, grabbed Fortune and opened Newt's door.

"Noah, how's it hanging little bro?" Newt asked.

Newt was the splitting image of Noah, except a little taller, had big muscles and an "X" scar under his left eye.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but apparently I have no choice in the matter. I'll be working on a project for an hour in my room, so can you watch Fortune?" Noah asked.

"A project, huh? So you gonna beat the monkey?" Newt laughed.

"No, but what I'm doing is none of your….." Noah stopped as Katie entered the room in a skimpy pink robe.

"Well it's about time you worked on this project, little brother." Newt laughed.

"You said no one was home." Katie cried.

"Well, you promised you'd wait. But now you got me horny and now here we are." Noah said.

"Oh how adorable, my little brother is horny." New laughed and earned a glare from the couple.

"Keep it up Newt and everyone will know about the Becky Edwards incident." Noah said.

"Fine. I'll watch Slobber Face and stop. But seriously I am happy for you bro. Now you go ahead and play X-rated Twister." Newt laughed.

"Newton." Katie warned.

"I'm done," he said, putting up his hands.

The couple made their way back to Noah's room and Noah locked the door. Katie has already pulled off her robe to reveal a skimpy pink lingerie piece.

"I really like that on you, but maybe we should wait." Noah said, even though his hormones said the opposite.

"Noah, do I have to play the hormones card, again?" Katie asked.

"This isn't about our promise; you see it's a rumor that the men in our family have "Super Sperm". It's really easy for us to get women pregnant and I wouldn't want to get you pregnant so early because of me." Noah said.

"Noah, just because you have Super Sperm, it doesn't mean I'll get pregnant no matter what. There's always a chance I won't, so with a condom or without I want to lose my innocence to you Noah Cortez. I love you and that's all that matters." Katie said.

"I don't know if I can go through with it." Noah said.

"It's not a question. I know you feel it's the right time also. Don't you?" Katie asked.

"I do, but what if you get pregnant?" Noah asked.

"Pleasure now, questions later." Katie said and rubbed him through his jeans again.

That was all Noah needed to send him over the edge and give his hormones full control. He pounced on Katie like a lion in heat and began passionately making out. She pulled off his vest and shirt and then he began kissing her neck, causing her to squeal. She repaid the favor by lightly biting his nipples causing him to moan in ecstasy. Then Noah pulled off the top part of her lingerie and kissed her breasts lightly causing her to squeal again. Shortly after that the rest of their clothes came flying off. They both lay naked for the world to see and Katie admired Noah's body all the down to his rigid erection.

"Are you ready babe?" Noah asked in between pants.

"Of course are you?" Katie asked.

"Thanks to you, somehow I need to release," he replied, still panting.

Katie lay down on Noah's bed and urged Noah on. He positioned himself over her and began to slide in.

"Not so fast Noah, slower." Katie said.

Noah nodded and slowly, but surely was eventually inside of her all the way.

"We're connected now my love." Noah said.

"We aren't virgins anymore, either." Katie said and kissed him.

"Are you ready to continue?" Noah asked, trying to hide his hormones behind a calm composure.

"Yes my horn dog, feeling you inside of me feels so right." Katie smiled.

Noah slowly at first began to pull in and out and the couple shuddered in ecstasy and in the feeling of being one. They began to feel their climaxes approaching and Noah began thrusting faster. Noah arched his back as the two finally hit their climaxes. Their moans echoed throughout the house. Noah pulled out and lay down and Katie laid her head on his chest.

"That was great, how does it feel babe?" Katie giggled.

"That was amazing and I can finally think with my head again. Thank you so much babe." Noah said, flatly.

"You know you appreciated it." Katie said.

"Of course it's human nature, but when you tease me like that it's degrading. Next time we do it, no tricks and I decide understand?" Noah asked.

"Okay, fine." Katie sighed.

"You're lucky I love you." Noah smiled and kissed her.

Noah walked out of his room shirtless, because it was on Katie, who was wearing her underwear and his t-shirt. Noah was instantly knocked over by Fortune, when he opened his door and Newt laughed.

"Alright Fortune go lay down." Newt said and the dog barked a yes and trotted off.

"So how does it feel to be a man?" Newt asked Noah.

"Do we have to do this now?" Noah asked.

"Yes we do my brother." Newt said.

"Baby its fine, I'll go get dressed." Katie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So how was it and make it a real man to man answer bro." Newt said.

"Okay fine, it was amazing." Noah said.

"Glad to hear it, where'd you get the rubbers? I thought we were all out." Newt said.

"We didn't use one." Noah said.

"Come again?" Newt asked, looking worried.

"I couldn't find any, but Katie made a point that it's 100% accurate." Noah said.

"For us Cortez men it is, you just got your girlfriend pregnant." Newt said.

"Please tell me you're joking." Noah said.

"Not this time, little brother." Newt said with a serious look.

"But Newt, I can't be a father!" Noah cried.

"Noah you have no choice, both our families' are Catholic." Newt said.

Noah tried to find something to say but was at a loss for words. His mind was a mix of fear, concern and anger. Before he knew it, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Newt I can't do this, I have school and Katie's parents will make us get married. Why didn't I listen to my head and not my junior?" Noah cried.

"Little brother, we'll take this one step at a time." Newt said.

End of Chapter 1

~So what do you guys think?


	2. The Discovery

~**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and the creators of Total Drama. I'm making no profit off of this. The Total Drama Battlegrounds original characters are property of Kobold Necromancer.

~**Mature Warning**: I won't have it constantly but there will be sexual scenes throughout the course of the story. If your underage or don't wanna read that type of thing, stop reading.

~**Couples**: Katie X Noah, Sadie X Zachary(KN OC), Duncan X Courtney, Geoff X Bridgette and Mandy X Clive(KN OCs). These are all the ones I have decided up to this point others may be revealed over the course of the story.

~Now Chapter 2 begins two weeks after Katie and Noah's romantic interlude, enjoy!

The Discovery

Sadie sat in Starbucks with Zachary. She was slowly stirring her latte and glancing at her phone. It had been two weeks since Katie's father had died and Sadie was worried. She felt replaced, yes Katie and Noah had been together for three years, but she knew Katie longer.

Zachary was talking to his girlfriend, so lost up in his own conversation; he didn't realize she wasn't paying attention. Sadie had helped with his whining problem, he couldn't believe it had been 3 years since he dumped Valerie and fell in love with Sadie.

"So then I pinned the guy in a record two minutes, even I was shocked. Think you can make my next match or are you working?" Zachary asked.

"That's a great idea." Sadie mumbled.

"Sadie babe, you listening?" Zach asked, rather loud.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Zachie baby. I'm just distracted." Sadie sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss Katie, but Noah's taking care of her. Therefore I'm not needed." Sadie cried.

"You'll always be Katie's best friend, but she needs Noah now and we'll get to spend more time with each other." Zachary smiled.

"True." Sadie smiled and kissed him.

"Plus after that night they must feel closer than ever, just like the first time we slept together." Zach said.

Sadie nodded her head absentmindedly, but suddenly changed into a state of shock.

"Katie and Noah had sex?" Sadie yelled, startling the other customers and causing her to blush.

"Nothing to see here folks." Zach said and he turned around to see his girlfriend in tears.

"Sadie are you okay?" he asked.

"She didn't tell me, she didn't tell me." Sadie blubbered mindlessly.

"I thought you knew Katie must've had her reasons." Zach said.

"She's so dead!" Sadie screamed, startling the customers again.

She started dialing Katie's number and Zachary sat there defenseless, knowing even with his wrestler physique he couldn't stop her when she was mad.

Katie was laying in a fetal position with tears running down her face on the bathroom floor. This couldn't be happening to her, she was only 19 she couldn't be pregnant. Why didn't she listen to Noah? He warned her and she completely ignored him. Suddenly she heard her phone going off and crawled over to it.

"Hello?" she said in a weak voice.

"How could you have sex and not tell me? I thought I was your best friend!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie I'm sorry, but I need you. I only need you now please." Katie cried.

Sadie's whole demeanor changed with those few words and she snapped into best friend mode.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked.

"I'm 2 weeks late, I think I'm pregnant." Katie cried.

"You took precautions didn't you?" Sadie asked.

"Well no I wasn't in the right mind set." Katie sobbed.

"Don't you worry, Zachary and I will over in ten minutes. I'll grab a pregnancy test and bring it with me." Sadie said and hung up.

"So where are we going?" Zach asked.

"To the Millers." Sadie said, as she paid the bill and raced toward the door.

"Why?" Zach asked, rushing after her.

"Katie thinks she's pregnant." Sadie said.

Much to Zach's dismay, he was driving Sadie's pink Convertible, because she was calling her cousin Jeremy. Jeremy was a doctor and Sadie wanted an appointment set in case Katie was pregnant. Zach's left eye was twitching in annoyance, as guys laughed and pointed at him behind the wheel. They arrived at the Drug Store and Zach waited till Sadie was off the phone.

"So?" he asked.

"She has an appointment tomorrow; now hurry up in there I promised Katie ten minutes." Sadie said.

"Sadie first you have me drive your car and now I have to go buy a pregnancy test?" Zach asked.

"Zach stop whining and let's go." Sadie said.

"Katie wouldn't make Noah do this." Zach said and left.

Sadie suddenly got furious at the mention of Noah's name and began dialing his number.

Noah was currently in the shower leaning against the shower wall with one hand and letting the hot water run over his body. He'd been a wreck ever since that day, but never let Katie see it. Every time a phone rang, he jumped even though he knew she'd call his cell. He wished he could turn back time. When he finally got out of the shower, he saw he had ten missed calls and a text from Sadie. It read:

**WE NEED TO TALK!**

Why would Sadie wanna talk? Unless…..

"Shit!" he cursed and began dialing on his phone.

Zachary heard his cell go off and noticed Sadie watching the road.

"Yo, dude." Zach said.

"Sadie and Katie know she's pregnant, right?" Noah asked, nervously.

"Yes they do bro." Zach answered.

"Fuck, what am I going to do?" Noah asked, freaking out.

"First off chill out and I'll meet you at your place in 10." Zach said.

"See you then." Noah said and hung up.

"Who was that sweetie?" Sadie asked.

"No one." Zach said.

"Do I have to ask again?" she growled.

"Fine, it was Noah." Zach said.

"You aren't going to see him." Sadie growled.

"Babe, Katie needs you and I wanna hear Noah's peace, so I am." Zach said.

"Fine, but I don't want him near Katie." Sadie said.

"Unless, she wants him there." Zach said.

"Yes, but that's the only way." Sadie said.

Zach dropped off Sadie and took Katie's car, since it was black and not pink. Sadie arrived at the front door and began pounding on the door. Katie opened it and Sadie saw her best friend a mess. Katie's hair was covering half of her face, she was still wearing her pajamas and her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying.

"Sadie what am I going to do?" Katie cried.

"Well for one, you're going to lean on me for a little, okay?" Sadie asked.

Katie nodded silently with tears running down her face. They went upstairs and Sadie handed her the test. After waiting Katie grabbed the test and they both starred at the positive symbol.

"No, Sadie what will my mom think? Plus what a great example to show for Kenny, just have sex when you're nineteen!" Katie cried.

"Stop it Katie, right now you have to focus on you. How do you feel about the situation?" she asked.

"I'm scared and a little happy, okay maybe excited. Sadie what do you think Noah will say?" Katie asked.

"Never mind that now, let's keep focusing on you." Sadie said.

Zachary got to Noah's house and knocked on the door; Newt answered the door and smirked.

"Zach dude, haven't seen you in a while. How's it hangin?" Newt asked.

"Can't complain." Zach said.

"Let me guess, here to see my father to be brother?" Newt asked.

"Yeah." Zachary said.

"Sadie find out?" Newt asked.

"Yeah." Zach said and Newt laughed.

"Well why don't you go to try to cheer up the moper? Oh and FYI Fortune's in an ambush mood, so be careful on the steps." Newt said.

"Gotcha Newt." Zach said.

Zach walked up the steps and was instantly tackled by Fortune.

"Hey buddy, long time no see." Zachary said, Fortune barked and wagged his tail.

"So where's Noah?" Zach asked and at the mention of his name, Fortune whined and looked down.

"That bad, huh?" Zach asked.

He walked over to Noah's room and pushed open the door. Noah lay on his stomach across his bed in only his briefs. Noah's hair was messy and unkempt and some stubble growth was thick on his face giving him a light beard. Zach had to carefully wade through the mess that was Noah's room. His friend was a lot of things, but messy wasn't one of them.

"Did a bomb go off in here?" Zach asked.

"Zach I'm not in the mood." Noah said.

"Well you better get in the mood, because your girlfriend is terrified." Zach said.

"What makes you think, I'm not?" Noah yelled.

"Bro, I feel you but she's the one with something in her body." Zach pointed out.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Noah asked.

"First off, put on some pants." Zach said.

"Fine, throw me a pair of jeans." Noah said.

Zach pulled some out of his dresser and tossed them to Noah. Noah pulled them on and looked at Zach for what to do next.

"We're going for a drive in Newt's truck, let's go." Zach said.

"I don't really want to." Noah said.

"It wasn't a question." Zach said and threw Noah a black beater.

Noah put on sandals and followed Zach down the steps. They found Newt at the front door with his car keys in hand.

"Be gentle with her." Newt said and threw Zach the keys.

"It's a car, Newt." Noah said.

"Oh, but she's so much more then that little brother." Newt said.

"Newt seriously grow up." Noah snapped.

"Noah you know what?" Newt asked.

"What?" Noah asked.

Newt grabbed his little brother and hugged him. Noah resisted at first, but then gave into the hug. They pulled apart and Noah smirked.

"Something funny that I missed?" Newt asked.

"You're such a softy underneath that Alpha male attitude." Noah said.

"It's what makes the ladies love me." Newt smiled.

"I'm sure." Noah said. "Let's get out of here."

"Alright Newt, we'll be back when we feel like it." Zach said.

The duo made their way out to the car. Noah got in the passenger seat and grabbed a lighter out of the glove box. Zach got in and started the car, while Noah lit a cigarette.

"I forgot how good it felt." Noah said as he exhaled.

"Noah again, seriously?" Zach asked, annoyed.

"This is what I do when I'm stressed." Noah said, inhaling again.

"And your girlfriend hates it." Zach said.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Noah said and blew smoke out the window.

"Yes, but it will hurt you." Zach said and grabbed the cigarette and threw it out the window.

"Zach, what the hell is your problem?" Noah yelled, going to light another, but Zach grabbed the lighter and pocketed it.

"You need to face life, not hide from it." Zach said.

"Yes, because you're the poster child for living life to the fullest." Noah said, sarcastically.

"You know who told me that? You did 3 years ago!" Zach yelled and pulled the car into a nearby park.

"I'm not doing this!" Noah yelled and got out of the car.

"Running away from your problems, again?" Zach asked.

Noah stopped dead in his tracks. Zach's words rang in his ears. He hated admitting someone else was right, but Zach was. He hung his head and dropped to his knees like he'd been shot, which was ironic since Zach's words pierced his chest like a bullet. Inside his pain was doubled him and Katie always felt they were connected which doubled his pain. The wind blew his hair into his eyes, tears began to well up and he began to visibly shake. Zach kneeled next to him.

"Noah, just let it out." Zach said and Noah screamed at the sky.

As he continued to scream, tears ran down his face in streams. He felt it was all his fault, he always bragged to Zach and Duncan about his ability to keep it in his pants. Not only had he taken Katie's innocence, but he'd thrown the two of them into a world neither was ready for. He dropped to his hands and his tears marked the ground below him. He was a coward; he'd left Katie to face this on her own. Once he found out, he hid like a scared child. Her father was gone and now so was her childhood. She always said how lucky she was to have him, but he just made things worse.

"Feel a little better?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I cleared my head. I know what I have to do." Noah said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Zach said.

"I'm breaking up with Katie." Noah said.

"What?" Zach yelled.

"I'm only making things worse; at least it'll make her life better." Noah said.

"Have you forgotten she's pregnant with your kid?" Zach asked.

"Yes, I'll pay child support and share custody but I want her to be happy." Noah said.

"Which she won't be without you. You've clearly lost it, we're going somewhere else." Zach said and dragged Noah to the car.

They drove for about five more minutes and arrived at a dark colored, Colonial house. Zach knocked on the door and Duncan answered with a little boy wrapped around his legs. The boy had a tanned complexion, freckles on his nose and piercing turquoise eyes like Duncan. He had a mostly round face, but distinct dark eyebrows and a shaped chin which were both obviously Duncan's. His brown hair was buzzed short except for the part of his hair which was dyed green and stylized into a Mohawk.

"You got Calvin a Mohawk?" Zach gasped.

"He wanted to look just like daddy, didn't you bud?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, just like Daddy!" Calvin cheered.

"I'm surprised Courtney let you." Zach gasped.

"I'm surprised Duncan has no broken bones." Noah said.

"Let's just say Calvin has his father's talents." Duncan chuckled.

"Fake sadness?" Zach asked.

"Fake sadness." Duncan smiled.

"But I'm guessing you're here to talk about what's bothering Noah, right?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing's bothering me." Noah said, defensively.

"Besides you being defensive and make it even more obvious, you also have a beard." Duncan said.

"Your point?" Noah asked, acidly.

"Bro you told me on that guy's get away to Cancun that you'd never grow any facial hair cause it'd make you look like a cave man." Duncan said.

"I still see no point." Noah said.

"You obsess over your look bro. You're hair is a mess, you're in jeans, a beater and sandals and you're covered in dirt." Duncan pointed out.

"Fine you win, Katie's pregnant. You happy now Duncan?" Noah asked.

Duncan looked at Noah's depressed face and knew they had to talk.

"Calvin go show Uncle Zach, your new basketball net." Duncan said.

"Okay, come on Uncle Zach!" Calvin said and dragged Zach off.

"Let's go talk in the man cave1." Duncan said and Noah followed him.

Noah followed Duncan into the den or his "Man Cave". They sat down on the leather couch and Duncan pulled a box of cigarettes out from underneath the cushions. He pulled one out and lit it, inhaling the toxins.

"You want one?" Duncan asked, exhaling.

"Katie hates it." Noah said.

"So does Courtney, but its how we relax." Duncan said and Noah snatched one.

"Lighter." Noah said and Duncan tossed it to him.

Noah's whole body relaxed as he inhaled and Duncan chuckled. He exhaled and punched Duncan on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Duncan asked.

"Just felt like it." Noah said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, Duncan.

"Anything bro."

"What is it like being a father?" Noah asked.

"It's the most terrifying, yet rewarding experience you'll ever experience." Duncan said.

"How?" Noah asked.

"It's terrifying because you become responsible for this helpless little person and it's rewarding when I see what a great kid Calvin has become. He's my son and I'm so proud of him. I also understand why my parents were so worried about me; I'm like that all the time." Duncan chuckled nervously.

"So you think I'll be okay?" Noah asked.

"Your parents had nine kids; I think you'll be okay with one." Duncan laughed.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and they quickly put out their cigarettes. Duncan stowed the box under the cushion and they waved their hands to clear the smoke.

"Court, we're doing guy stuff in here. Calvin's out back with Zach." Duncan yelled.

"I'm not Courtney," said a voice.

"Who's that?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, go open the door." Duncan said.

"Pass, I'm smoking and it's your house." Noah pointed out, inhaling another cigarette.

Duncan sighed and got up off the couch. He opened the door to reveal a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 5'10" and had on a sweater and bleached jeans.

"Look kid if Courtney's your student teacher she's in the shower. So go wait in the living room." Duncan said.

"She's not my student teacher," the boy said.

"Well if you have a crush on her, I promise to do horrible things to you." Duncan growled.

"She is hot, but she's with you I would never do that. I can't believe Ms. Courtney is actually going to be a teacher," the kid chuckled.

"No way." Noah gasped.

"Noah is that you?" the kid smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe how tall you are." Noah said.

"Who the hell is this teenager bro?" Duncan asked, getting annoyed.

"This is no teenager Duncan, it's Rodney." Noah said.

"Say what?" Duncan gasped.

"Courtney sent me in and she said to turn on the fan after you guys are done smoking in here." Rodney said.

"She knows?" Duncan asked.

"Doesn't shock me at all." Noah said and put out his cigarette.

"How did you get so tall?" Duncan asked the prodigy.

"Well I'm pretty tall for 11, but all the guys in my family are tall." Rodney giggled.

"How tall are you?" Noah asked.

"About 5'10", 5'11"." Rodney said.

"So can I have a cigarette?"

"Rodney what kind of person do you think I am?" Noah asked.

"What about me?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan you wouldn't let him try one?" Noah asked.

"I decided to get peer pressure out of my system and try cigarettes now." Rodney said.

"Sure go for it." Duncan said and put it in his mouth.

He then lit it and Rodney inhaled. He started violently coughing and spit it out. Noah put it out and glared at Duncan.

"That is disgusting, what is wrong with you guys?" Rodney cried.

"That's a point for the "D"." Duncan smiled.

"Duncan was that a parenting move?" Noah laughed.

"Maybe." Duncan smiled and lit another cigarette.

"That's really impressive, look at you being a dad." Noah laughed.

They all turned around as they heard a door slam open and they looked at each other. Zach came running into the man cave and fell to the ground breathing heavy.

"I really tried guys I did." Zach said and suddenly Courtney was in the doorway in a tiny robe with Calvin on her hip.

"Hey Princess." Duncan smiled and exhaled.

"Hey Court." Noah said.

"Hi Ms. Courtney." Rodney chuckled, blushing and he shuffled nervously.

"Looks like both Rodney's are happy to see you Princess." Duncan laughed as he noticed Rodney getting turned on.

"Rodney please try to control yourself." Courtney scolded him.

"Sorry Miss Courtney, I'm still getting used to the hormones thing." Rodney blushed.

"So what's going on babe?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"What's going on is I can't even get a shower without your son getting hurt on your watch." Courtney said.

"Zach dude, you couldn't even watch a three year old?" Duncan asked.

"Hey it wasn't my fault." Zach protested.

"True. His father told him to show Uncle Zach his basketball court and he tried to make a three pointer like daddy. He threw it off the backboard and came right back to hit him." Courtney growled.

"Oh Calvin you okay buddy?" Duncan asked his son.

The little boy looked up at his father with tears in his eyes and shook his head. Duncan took him from Courtney's arm and the little boy laid his head against his dad's chest.

"Go get a shower and I'll put him to sleep okay?" Duncan asked.

"Fine." Courtney said and Duncan kissed her.

"Don't worry babe, I've got it under control," he smiled.

"You still are such an ogre sometimes." Courtney said and Duncan smirked at her.

Courtney went back upstairs and Duncan sat in one the leather chairs with Calvin in his arms. Zach, Noah and Rodney all followed suit and they sighed.

"Do you guys think Miss Courtney will forgive me for getting an erection in front of her?" Rodney asked, blushing.

"You got a boner dude, say it right." Duncan laughed.

The guys watched as the little boy in Duncan's arms slowly fell into a deep sleep and Duncan smiled at his angelic sleeping face. Noah smiled and was starting to understand how a child could be rewarding. Suddenly his phone started vibrating and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Noah?" Katie said on the other line.

"Babe, are you okay? I'm so sorry Katie-Kat I've been so selfish." Noah cried.

"Nonsense don't blame yourself, but I need to see you my Noah-Boa. I wanna feel safe in your arms will you come see me. I'll be there soon babe." Noah said and hung up.

Noah and Zachary got to the Millers in record time and Noah raced up the steps with his mind only focused on seeing his girlfriend's face. He threw open her door and the two met in a deep kiss. Katie giggled as his beard tickled her lips.

"I'm sorry for my appearance babe, I'll shave and stuff. Not to mention what I wearing." Noah babbled.

"The clothes are sexy and the stubble makes you look manly. I like it." Katie smiled and Noah chuckled, sheepishly.

"You sure? Cause I can shave it." Noah said.

"You look fine; I just want to see you. You don't have to be presentable; otherwise I'd be the worst looking in the room." Katie said.

"You look just as beautiful as always." Noah smiled and Katie blushed.

"What would I do without you?" Katie asked.

"No my dear, the real question is what would I do without you?" Noah smiled and they embraced in a tight hug.

1This is from the movie I Love You Man

_Alright guys that's it for chapter 2, so how will Katie and Noah deal with their present situation and just what happens when the couple goes to the beach. A few more TD faces will appearances along with more of Kobold's OC's. Stay tuned and Cheers to the Individuals of the World_

_~Con_


	3. Seaside Memories Part 1

~**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and the creators of Total Drama. I'm making no profit off of this. The Total Drama Battlegrounds original characters are property of Kobold Necromancer.

~**Mature Warning**: I won't have it constantly but there will be sexual scenes throughout the course of the story. If your underage or don't wanna read that type of thing, stop reading.

~**Couples**: Katie X Noah, Sadie X Zachary(KN OC), Duncan X Courtney, Geoff X Bridgette and Mandy X Clive(KN OCs). These are all the ones I have decided up to this point others may be revealed over the course of the story.

~Now Chapter 3 starts with Katie, Noah and the crew at the beach

"Seaside Memories Part 1"

Chapter 3

Duncan found a spot close to the beach and parked. Noah got out of the backseat so Duncan could unbuckle Calvin from his car seat. Noah whipped around to Katie and carried her bridal style.

"Any reason you're doing this?" Katie asked.

"I can't be nice?" her boyfriend asked, to which Katie quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Not at all my rugged man." Katie giggled, kissing him and rubbing his beard.

Ever since Katie had complimented on loving Noah's beard, he'd let it grow out fully but trimmed it daily. After a while it grew on him and it was even better Katie loved it. Zach pulled up next to Duncan with Rodney in the car and Newt pulled up in his truck with Noah's other brother Nick and Fortune in the back.

Noah set up him and Katie's lounge chairs and got to work perfecting the direction of the umbrella.

"It's so cute how he waits on you, hand and foot." Sadie giggled sitting down.

"He's just being protective; my doubts on him being a good father are just slipping away." Katie smiled.

"Is that a new bikini, what's the occasion?" Sadie asked.

"Along the same line that we're here I won't be able to wear these much longer." Katie said.

"I see no reason why you can't." Noah smiled and kissed her.

"There is no way I'm wearing a bikini with a big stomach." Katie said.

"It'll be sexy." Noah smirked and she gave him a look.

"Well I wanted this trip so I could enjoy my last beach days for a couple months. Once I start showing, I'm done." Katie said.

"This was a good idea Katie; I've been so cooped up lately." Sadie giggled.

_*Noah and Katie lay in bed after their second night of sex. True to her word it was Noah's choice, since their situation couldn't get any worse._

"_Noah I want to go to the beach." Katie said, looking up at her boyfriend._

"_Any particular reason why?" Noah asked._

"_I wanna have some fun before the baby comes." Katie said._

"_Alright I'll call up the gang for a beach weekend." Noah smiled._

"_You're the best." Katie beamed and snuggled more into Noah's chest._

"_I try," he smiled.*_

Zach plopped down next to his girlfriend and they kissed.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Zach asked.

"Just to relax and let the day roll by." Noah said.

"Sounds good lil bro." Nick said, finished chugging his soda and belched in Noah's face.

"That was lovely Nick and just proves how mature you truly are." Noah said accidically.

"Chill bro, I'm just having fun." Nick laughed in his bass voice.

Nick was the tallest male Cortez topping off at just around 6'8". He had similar eyes and nose to Newt and Noah but that was all. He had a darker tan from lifting in the sun and his spiked up brown hair also showed the effects with streaks of blonde intermingled within. He was shirtless making his blue eyes pop against his skin. He had a Japanese symbol tattoo, meaning "lucky" on his left pec and wore his ripped blue jeans, right above his pubic area to show off some pubes and his treasure trail. To top off his original look he had both nipples and eyebrows pierced and wore cork sandals.

"So how's the Nickster looking Katie?" Nick asked.

"He looks like he has a swelled head." Katie said and Noah laughed.

"All ladies are in agreement that the Nickster is the hottest Cortez brother." Nick smirked.

"I don't agree with that." Katie said.

"Me either." Sadie said.

"Sadie!" Katie said.

"I didn't mean Noah, I mean he is hot and all but in my opinion Newt's the hottest." Sadie said.

"Bazing!" Newt cheered.

"Great now you're feeding his ego too." Noah said.

"Well at least Nick won't be lonely in the clouds." Katie said.

"True my dear, he needs more than his "apparent" worshipping fans up there." Noah chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm off to swim and show off for the ladies." Nick said and ripped off his jeans to reveal a Speedo with the Nickster on the front.

"Oh God, a Speedo seriously?" Newt said making a disgusted face.

"Jealously isn't healthy." Nick said and ran off.

"I thought Newt was cocky." Rodney giggled.

"Yeah, Nick is a whole nother level." Duncan added.

The six teens lay in the sun soaking up the rays while Rodney took Calvin to play in the ocean. Suddenly a familiar duo of blondes appeared and did a quick double take.

"Courtney and Duncan? Katie, Sadie, Zachary and Noah, wow!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Cha, love the beard bro." Geoff said.

"Thanks." Noah chuckled.

"So where's Calvin?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

"He's in the ocean with Rodney, but you'll never believe its Rodney he's gotten so tall." Courtney said.

They talked about the old days and Total Drama while the hours flew by. They had dinner on the boardwalk as the sunset painted the sky. It turned out Bridgette and Geoff were just there for a day trip, but Courtney refused to let them drive home.

"Stay at our beach house with us, I insist." Courtney said.

"Yeah that's fine; I hope you lovebirds don't mind sleeping on the couch." Duncan said.

"Duncan don't be silly, Bridgette will share our bed with Calvin and I. You and Geoff will figure out who gets the couch and who gets the floor." Courtney said.

"But Court, Calvin always needs me if he has a nightmare." Duncan said.

"I'll grab you if he does." Courtney said.

Duncan looked back at his tired son trying to keep his eyes open on top of Rodney's shoulders. He scooped him up and held him in his arms, where he eventually fell asleep on their way back to the car.

While Courtney helped Bridgette organize their bathroom for her and Geoff's stuff, Duncan tucked Calvin in and kissed him goodnight. Duncan smiled down at his son and Noah stood behind him.

"This is when it's all worthwhile." Duncan smiled.

"Why? Because he's not annoying you?" Noah joked.

"No, because he's safe and sound. Granted parenting is a 24/7 job, but now and then it has its rewards." Duncan smiled.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Noah asked him.

"Bro, if I can be one, so can you." Duncan said.

Later that night Noah and Katie lay in bed unable to go to sleep. Both were afraid the other was asleep and didn't want to wake them up.

"Noah baby are you awake?" Katie asked, breaking the silence.

"I sure am, Katie Kat." Noah smiled and they turned to face each other

"Do you think it's okay if I'm scared?" Katie asked.

"I'm sure it's perfectly normal, hun." Noah said.

"I just thought I'd be excited, but to think of it the biggest thing in my vagina has been your member. It's gonna hurt so much to have a baby come out." Katie said.

"That's what they have morphine for dear." Noah said.

"Well my mom had two natural births, no drugs at all." Katie said.

"Do you want to put yourself through that?" Noah asked.

"No, but it's an option." Katie said. "You'll be by my side right?"

"The whole way." Noah smiled.

"Can we cuddle? I need to feel you against me." Katie said.

"If we must." Noah smirked.

Katie settled onto her boyfriend's chest and the two settled into the loving embrace. Noah felt his body relax as he heard Katie lightly snoring beneath him and felt his body slowly slip into slumber.

Noah woke up the next morning with Calvin's face inches from his.

"Morning Uncle Noah!" the young boy cheered.

"Morning Cal, how'd you sleep buddy?" Noah asked.

"I had a nightmare, so I slept like a big boy with daddy on the sofa." Calvin smiled.

"Babe what time is it?" Katie moaned as she woke up.

"Morning Aunt Katie!" Calvin smiled.

"Good morning cutie, you wanna go to the beach again, right?" Katie asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Calvin cheered jumping on the bed.

"Calvin let them wake up, mommy made you pancakes." Courtney said.

"With chocolate chips?" Calvin asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes for a special treat." Courtney smiled and Calvin skidded out of the room.

Zach and Sadie wondered into the room after Courtney and Calvin had left. Zach looked still groggy and was just wearing his boxers and Sadie's hair was a mess but at least she had on a robe.

"Calvin wake up you guys too?" Zach yawned.

"Yeah." Noah chuckled.

"He's so cute, I wanna kid." Sadie giggled.

"Now?" Zach gasped.

"Not now, silly. We'll wait a few years, but Katie wouldn't it be fun to be pregnant together?" Sadie asked.

"Oh my god, it so would!" Katie cheered.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Zach asked.

"Uh, who'd be carrying the baby and it just means sex for you." Sadie pointed out. "But I am gonna wait."

"Thank god." Zach sighed.

"Don't you want kids?" Sadie asked.

"Of course, but not right now." Zach said and he hugged Sadie while lightly kissing the top of her head.

Sadie giggled and lightly kissed his chest. Suddenly the two of them had lust in their eyes and excuse themselves to their room. Sadie giggled as Zach slowly undid her robe. After she was down to her bra and thong she lightly bit his nipples earning a moan. Zach quickly took his turn and sucked on her neck, which was sensitive to her. Slowly she stroked him through his boxers and it was on. They grabbed each other and passionately started making out, causing the bra, thong and boxers all to go flying to the floor. After the lusty couple was covered in sweat and panting, Sadie told Zach she was ready. He grabbed a condom, rolled it on and slowly entered his girlfriend. Zach began to thrust in and out, guiding the couple into a rhythm.

"I love you so much." Sadie panted.

"I love you too, babe." Zach panted.

"Give it to me! Give it all to me, my cocoa stud!" Sadie yelled.

"Oh god, Sadie." Zachary moaned, as neared his climax.

"Momma wants it all." Sadie cried.

"Oh shit, Sadie!" he moaned again.

"Show me how macho you are!" she yelled.

He shoved it in even harder, causing Sadie to orgasm.

"Oh Zach!" Sadie cried, sending her boyfriend over the edge.

"Oh shit!" he yelled and filled the condom.

Zach slipped out of his girlfriend, disposed of the condom and laid next to her.

"That was amazing." Zach smiled and kissed her.

"Yo, you guys done in there?" Duncan asked, from behind the door.

"Yeah we are." Zach answered.

"Well come on, Court made breakfast and said to put on clothes, Zach." Duncan said.

"Fine whatever, she's seen me in my boxers many of times." Zach said.

"She also said, it's not a good example for Calvin and he doesn't need to see it." Duncan said.

"He's got everything I have." Zach said.

"Bro, we all know not to question her, just do it." Duncan said.

Zach and Sadie joined the others at the breakfast table. Courtney had made regular pancakes as well and the couple filled up their plates.

"Mommy?" Calvin asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Courtney answered.

"What does shit mean?" Calvin asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Courtney asked.

"Uncle Zach and Aunt Sadie were wrestling in their room and Uncle Zach kept yelling it." Calvin said.

"Rodney take Calvin outside to play basketball." Courtney said.

"But, Miss Courtney I'm old enough to hear this stuff." Rodney pleaded.

"Rodney." Courtney said in a demanding tone.

"Yes, Miss Courtney." Rodney sighed and went outside with Calvin.

As soon as the door closed, Courtney turned to glare at the couple who gulped in fear.

"Are you two out of your minds?" she yelled.

"Okay Courtney, we had no idea he was there." Sadie said.

"Of course you didn't, you were too far impaled on your boyfriend's dick to notice anything else!" Courtney yelled.

"Whoa whoa, that is way out of line." Zach said.

"No, it's the truth and I want to make it clear to everyone that there will be no sex while under this roof. Everyone understand?" Courtney asked.

"You're not the boss of me and I'll do what I please." Katie said, crossing her arms.

"We have two impressionable children here." Courtney said.

"Well Rodney doesn't count he's a genius, he gets what goes on." Duncan pointed out.

"Well your son doesn't understand." Courtney said.

"Wait Court, does this sex ban include us?" Duncan asked.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Because 1, I'm horny and 2, we haven't had sex in 3 weeks." Duncan said.

"We'll set a date later." Courtney said.

"Let's just do it now and have Zach and Sadie take Calvin for a couple of hours." Duncan said.

"No way, I'm not changing my mind." Courtney said.

"You sure?" Duncan asked and sensually kissed her collarbone.

Courtney moaned in appreciation and then glared at Duncan.

"Alright fine, Sadie and Zach can take Calvin out. But do it now!" Courtney cried and jumped Duncan.

Sadie and Zach hurried outside and took both the boys with them. Courtney and Duncan were currently making out on the table and Noah felt himself get hard.

"Thanks to the gropers I'm in the mood. Shall we?" Noah asked and led away a happily giggling Katie.

They arrived at they're room and fell onto the bed in a heated make-out session. Katie was running her hands all over Noah's chest and tweaking his nipples causing him to constantly moan. He went to start undressing her, but Katie stopped him.

"Give me a sec; your sister gave a special outfit for our beach get away." Katie said.

She came back into the room wearing a black lingerie piece with strings of candy. All of her bra straps were made of candy and there was even a string of candy keeping her thong on.

"Ready to eat it off me baby?" Katie asked.

"You know it, but I wish I had one." Noah said.

"Really? Because your sister bought a candy tie Speedo for you." Katie said.

"Where is it?" Noah asked.

"In the bathroom, go put it on!" Katie cheered.

Noah grabbed the matching black Speedo and put it on, tieing it. Noah wondered if was purposely made small, because you could see every detail of Noah's member.

"Oooh, Katie likes." Katie purred, as Noah re-entered the room.

"Do you like this?" he asked, thrusting his package.

"I do." Katie giggled. "Come here my big man."

Noah lay on top of her and using his teeth broke the first strap on the top. Katie sensually kissed him and they used their tongues to pass the candy back and forth till it completely dissolved. The second strap received a similar fate and then Noah used butterfly kisses to reach the back strap. He then fiercely ripped it off and Katie giggled, kissing him.

Katie then turned her attention to her boyfriend's Speedo. She bent over and in one swift movement, she pulled his candy cord. Then using her teeth, she pulled off the Speedo. Katie then kissed his already engorged member and he moaned in ecstasy.

Noah then turned his attention to the only remaining piece of clothing; Katie's thong. He then repeated what Katie had done before him and fiercely ripped off the thong, by pulling at the string with his teeth. The couple found themselves extremely hot and bothered and were ready for action. While in another heated make-out session the couple combined, making them both shiver in ecstasy. Noah began a rhythm which Katie joined him in and then felt the pleasure and heat course through their bodies.

"Oh Noah I love you so much." Katie panted.

"Same for you my dear." Noah panted.

"Oh Noah!" Katie screamed as she climaxed and this caused Noah to climax as well.

"That was the best so far." Katie giggled and kissed him.

"I have to agree." Noah smiled and exited her.

The couple lay together in the matted sheets and Katie laid her head on Noah's chest. Everything for them was perfect in that moment.

~Well there's Chapter 3, stay tuned for Seaside Memories part 2, in which I answer these question; are Courtney and Duncan getting it on in the kitchen? Where are Bridgette and Geoff and where did Sadie and Zach take the boys? You'll find out in Seaside Memories part 2

~I hope you guys are excited for the continuation of this story as I am. Peace and cheers to the individuals of the world!

~Con


	4. Seaside Memories Part 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network and the creators of TDI. Kobold Necromancer owns his OC's as well. No profit is being made in the writing of this fanfiction.

"**Seaside Memories Part 2"**

**Chapter 4**

Sadie and Zack were in the front of Zack's car with Sadie driving. Rodney was sitting in the back looking at the scenery with Calvin napping beside him.

"I can't believe it's been three years." Rodney sighed.

"Since what?" Sadie asked.

"Since TDBG ended, Sadie." Rodney said.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Zach said.

"Why not?" Rodney asked.

"Don't you remember what happened in the Final 10?" Sadie asked.

***FLASHBACK***

The final 10 competitors sat on bleachers waiting to see who was out. The challenge today was a war challenge because Chris said, "I want to see you, blow each other up." Heather was majorly burned on her right arm and left leg, Sadie only had her hair in one pigtail cause she lost the other scrunchie and had a sprained ankle, Eva's ponytail had burned off, had a sprained wrist and was covered in ash, Cody had a slight concussion and his clothes were covered in holes from flying embers, Xander's clothes had caught on fire, so he sat there without a shirt, Zachary's ends of his hair were singed and he held an ice pack to his crotch, Valerie's eyebrows had been singed off and she had major holes in her boots where you could see her toes, Anita thanks to Zachary had no top, was wrapped in a towel and had burns on both legs, Rodney had a huge dent in his helmet and had lost both shoes in a quicksand trap and Noah was covered in mud and had various bits of barb wire in his hair.

"Well you guys look like you had." Chris chuckled.

"About as fun as a horse in a glue factory." Noah said, as the interns had put on gloves and were trying to pull the barbed wire out of his hair.

"Oh Noah, have I mentioned I want you to leave lately?" Chris asked.

"Everyday since Katie was voted off. Though I do have a question." Noah said.

"What?" the host asked.

"With your hair gel expenses how did you manage such realistic war paraphernalia?" they cynic asked.

"Chef's paycheck." Chris smiled.

"Again? God damnit, pretty boy!" the large man yelled.

"So no further questions?"

Rodney raised his hand.

"None? Okay good." Chris smiled and Rodney sighed.

"So today's trophies have a bomb on them. But I only have 9. For winning immunity; Eva and Xander here are yours."

The fitness buff and rebel clinked their trophies together in celebration.

"Now here are the other trophies; Sadie, Cody, Valerie, Rodney, Anita and Noah."

They all caught there's and eyes went to The Queen Bee and the Whiner.

"Zachary, Heather either of you leaving would be fine, but it's not up to me. And just for fun, let's cut to the confessionals." Chris smiled.

**Voting Confessionals:**

**Heather****:** As much as I hate that bitch Valerie, it seems like the majority is voting Zachary. At least I won't be called "white girl" anymore

**Noah****:** As crazy as it sounds, Zachary complains more then the usual contestant, if he's not happy here, I'll gladly vote him off.

**Sadie****: **I was told to vote off Zachary, but I care for him too much. He told me to vote off Heather and I will.

**Cody****: **I know she's your girlfriend and all Zeke, but without you she's been a little nasty. I'm doing it for her sake, dude. I vote Heather.

**Eva****: **Regardless of who she's dating, I still can't stand her at times. I vote out Heather.

**Zachary****: **Well white girl, I'm hoping it's finally your time to go. Valerie hasn't been quiet about it since day one, so leave already *snickers*

**Anita****: **This really is a no brainer, from trying to pull it off on the Fan Service challenge to actually burning it off today, it's his time. I vote Zachary.

**Rodney****: **I don't know if it's a waste of a vote, but I'm voting Valerie. She's a lot eviler then people think.

**Xander****: **Zachary, I appreciate boobs as much as the next guy, but Anita didn't want to do it. So you've gotta ride on brother.

**Valerie****: ** Well this contest has been crazy. *laughs* From the people I used and gotten rid of, it's been a wild ride. But now to think about the vote with the most physical and attractive in Xander's case are immune I'm left with 7 options. Sadie could still be useful, but it's not like she can win. Cody is just useless and his girlfriend, watermelon chest, could be a threat, but she's too scared of Eva to do much. Rodney? He's cute that's about all, plus he'll be gone soon. When it comes to intelligence as a threat, Noah and him will be goners. So it's either Heather or Zachary. Regardless of other's opinions, it's quite a conundrum. On one side you have the bitchy Queen Bee who I've wanted out since Day 1 and then you have the muscular and hung whiner, who's been more than loyal. So I either have to bury the hatchet or cut the strings. After much deliberation. *she smiles evilly* I vote Zachary.

"So with five votes, Zachary you're out." Chris said and threw Heather her trophy.

"You fucking bitch!" Zachary yelled.

"Oh spare me." Valerie said.

"You used me and lied to me." he yelled.

"You're only embarrassing yourself." Valerie spat.

"You told me you loved me." Zach yelled.

"And you believed me." Valerie laughed.

"That's low." Heather said.

"That's rich coming from you." Valerie said.

"I may have kissed Trent, but I didn't tell him I loved him." Heather said.

"Yeah." Zachary said.

"Stop acting innocent, you were the driving force behind Crystal and Zeke's eliminations." Valerie said.

"Yeah, but unlike you I feel terrible." Zach sighed.

"You are clearly beautiful, skin deep." Xander said.

"I knew she wasn't nice." Rodney cried.

"Just get going loser, you're out." Valerie cackled.

"Shut up, you dirty, horny, desperate, scum sucking, white bitch!" Zachary screamed.

"You wanna play word games?" Valerie laughed.

"You're an ignorant, aggressive, arrogant, racially stereotyping, loud, irritable, horny, ignoramus!" she finished.

Zachary was utterly speechless and Valerie smiled evilly. Sadie glared at her.

"I'm sorry Sadie," the whiner said.

"What?" the BFF asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you and led you on. You didn't deserve it." Zack said.

"It's funny, I knew all along you were using me but I felt that good guy inside of you. I've been used before so I'm used to it." Sadie said.

"You deserve way better then that, you're so beautiful." Zack said and pulled Sadie into a kiss.

Everyone was silent in shock and then all but Valerie began cheering for them.

"Calm down, it's just a fat girl kissing an ignorant piece of shit!" Valerie yelled, sadly she didn't have time to react to Sadie's fist hitting her face.

Valerie snatched Zack's bag of ice, nursing a soon to be, black eye. Zachary shared another kiss with Sadie and some cheers. He boarded the bus and got a big hug from Katie.

"For once I'm glad I was wrong," she smiled and they waved to Sadie and Noah.

Sadly thanks to Valerie's back-to-back immunity wins, Rodney and then a pleading Sadie were next to be eliminated. In the following double elimination Valerie and Eva were sent packing. Coming in fifth and fourth consecutively were Cody and Anita. Noah came in third and the finale was between Heather and Xander. In the end Xander came out on top and won it all

***END FLASHBACK***

"I'm sorry I forgot about that." Rodney apologized.

"It's cool little man." Zack smiled.

"I doubt she'll ever win an election anyway." Rodney chuckled.

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"They'll just need a video of her screeching and fruitlessly pounding on Eva's back." Rodney said and they all laughed.

"She was looking freakin crazy that day." Zack pointed out.

"She finally stopped screaming, when Owen kissed her on the lips." Sadie said.

"She passed out babe." Zack said.

"Oh right." Sadie giggled.

"I still can't get over her and Arthur getting together." Rodney said.

"Yeah, she voted him off right before Zack." Sadie said.

"She doesn't deserve him." Zack said.

"Not at all." Sadie and Rodney said and they all laughed again.

Back at the beach house, Courtney and Duncan were going at it on the kitchen table. They had worked off each other's top, which left Duncan without a shirt and Courtney in her grey bra. He quickly unhooked her bra and kissed from her neck down to her cleavage. Then started lightly blowing on her nipples, he started to suck and graze both with his teeth.

She pushed him onto the table and returned the favor. She then licked his happy trail and ripped off his pants and boxers. Courtney smiled at him evilly and Duncan gulped in excitement. She lightly licked each of his balls and looked up at him.

"You seriously need to trim or shave your sack. I feel like I'm licking a bears balls." Courtney said, removing a pube from her tongue.

"It's manly." Duncan shot back.

"Afterwards you'll get to it." Courtney ordered.

She kissed the top of his bulbous dick and quickly downed his member, causing Duncan to moan in pleasure. Duncan loved having her give him blow jobs, it happened very rarely making them even better. After his release Courtney vigorously forced his face to her vagina. He chuckled thinking about people saying he was the more sexual one of the two. He teased her by kissing around the area, before he began eating her out. She mewed like a cat in heat, Duncan's tongue always knew exactly where to hit. After she climaxed the couple positioned their groins and Courtney handed her husband a condom.

He pouted and she gave him the evil glare. He rolled it onto his erect dick and slowly entered Courtney. Once they were fully connected, the lovers got into a heated rhythm and two minutes later they climaxed again.

After they were in their underwear and Duncan had disposed of the condom, Noah and Katie appeared.

"I hope you didn't break too much china, during your sexual romp." Noah said, eyeing the floor.

"Noah." Katie scolded him.

"Please love, they were going at it like animals. Even we aren't that bad." Noah said laughing the couple to blush.

"Fortune started howling after your loud moans, last week." Katie pointed out, causing Noah and blush.

"Nice one bro." Duncan laughed.

"Katie could you help me clean up this mess?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Katie said.

"Noah and I are gonna sit outside." Duncan said and Noah nodded.

"Only one Noah and later we are talking about you quitting." Katie said.

"Okay." Noah said.

Katie started cleaning the table with a sponge and Courtney took out a dustpan and brush.

"So is Noah any good?" Courtney asked.

"Pardon?" Katie asked.

"Is Noah any good?" Courtney asked again.

"He's my first, I don't have anything to compare. But I think he's amazing." Katie giggled.

"I was thinking dealing with kids, but talking about sex is okay." Courtney giggled.

"I only had two other serious boyfriends before Duncan. Neither of them even compare." Courtney smiled.

"I've had other boyfriends Courtney, Noah's not the only one." Katie said.

"Okay, I wasn't trying to rub it in. Plus Duncan has his negatives, he farts so much after sex and the one morning he peed all over the floor. He's not perfect." Courtney said.

"Noah's usually good when he farts. He only farted the one time after sex and it was nasty but he usually excuses himself." Katie said.

"Duncan's the worse with groping in public." Courtney said.

"Noah doesn't do that, he's good like that." Katie smiled.

Duncan and Noah were out on the porch smoking a cigarette, as Duncan was constantly farting.

"My God, you're as bas as Owen." Noah blanched.

"Just after sex." Duncan chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Have you ever had angry sex with her?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah, it's so hot." Duncan laughed.

"So do you and Court, plan on having anymore kids?" Noah asked.

"Well the first one caused our marriage, so it couldn't get worse. You know in all seriousness, raising Calvin and marrying Court are the best things I've done." Duncan smiled.

"I just hope I'll be a good dad." Noah sighed, taking one last drag and stomping out his cigarette.

"Do you know how much faith I have in you Noah-Boa?" Katie asked, hugging him from behind.

"Look's like the motley crew is back from the water park." Courtney smiled.

Sadie unbuckled Calvin's car seat and he ran into his mother's outstretched arms. Rodney got nursing a black eye and the couple got out hand in hand looking nervous.

"Rodney what happened?" Katie gasped.

"Well…" Rodney started.

***FLASHBACK***

Rodney was blushing as a few 13-year-old girls were smiling at him, while he held an excited Calvin's hand. They were in line for the waterslide, Calvin was beyond excited.

"Mr. Rodney is it gonna go fast?" Calvin asked.

"You bet little buddy." Rodney smiled.

Suddenly Rodney felt a punch on his shoulder and turned around. A muscular boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes gave him a cocky smile.

"Look shrimp, I want your spot in line. So move out of the way," he ordered.

"Sorry, but we were here first." Rodney said and Calvin nodded.

"Move it now or you'll regret it," he smirked.

"No." Rodney said.

"You should really listen to VJ, he doesn't like being told no," a Hispanic girl said, appearing behind the boy.

"There you are Selena, what took you so long beautiful?" VJ smiled.

"So are you gonna move now?" VJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Rodney said firmly.

VJ chuckled and punched the prodigy in the face, sending him to the ground. Calvin got angry and started kicking VJ's legs.

"Hands off runt!" he yelled and kicked him off.

Calvin landed on his butt in the grass a few feet away and started crying. A familiar brunette man pushed his way through with his raven-haired girlfriend and a younger raven-haired kid with green eyes.

"Really tough man aren't you? Kicking around kids?" the brunette asked.

"Kid jumped me, I didn't mean to hurt him." VJ said innocently.

"You're lying we saw what happened," the woman said and bent down to see if the kid was okay. She looked at the little boys freckled skin and Mohawk and knew.

"Are you Calvin Blue?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he sniffled.

"It's okay honey, I know your parents. My name's Eva Smirnoff." Eva smiled.

"And I'm Cody Anderson, little guy." Cody smiled.

"My mommy said you were wimpy." Calvin said.

"Typical Courtney." Eva sighed.

"She also said, Cody was her hero. He proved to her in Season 2 you can do anything you set your mind to." Calvin smiled and Cody chuckled.

"Who's he?" he asked, pointing at the raven-haired teenager.

"This is my little brother, Vince." Eva said.

"Nice to meet you." Vince smiled.

Eva lifted VJ up by his collar and brought him over.

"Was this boy being mean to you?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, to me and Mr. Rodney." Calvin pouted.

"That's Rodney?" Cody asked and rushed to help him up.

"Jeez you grew, dude." Cody chuckled.

"Genetics." Rodney giggled.

"Now say you're sorry or you'll be hurting." Eva growled.

"You can't hurt me you'll go to jail." VJ smirked. "So no."

"Vince." Eva said and dropped VJ.

Vince Smirnoff was not only following in Eva's footsteps, but a championship wrestler. He had VJ on his stomach and his arm twisted behind his back, faster then VJ could react. Vince smirked as the bully was clearly in pain.

"Okay damnit, I'm sorry!" VJ yelled.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Oh my, I'm sorry you got hurt Rodney." Courtney cried.

"It's okay Miss Courtney." Rodney blushed.

Another call pulled up and out stepped a muscular Cody, Eva and presumably Vince. Cody had a short goatee, Eva had kept shaving her unibrow and they saw her with an engagement ring.

"Eva it's been too long!" Katie cried and hugged her.

"It has." Eva smiled.

"So this is Vince?" Courtney asked, handing a sleepy Calvin to Duncan.

"Yep." Vince smiled.

"Thank you for standing up for my baby." Courtney smiled and kissed Vince's cheek, causing him to turn red.

They suddenly heard crying from the car as Katie and Courtney were admiring Eva's engagement ring. Cody went to the back of the car and pulled out a little girl with raven hair and teal eyes.

"What's wrong Candy girl? Did you wake me up?" Cody cooed, causing her to giggle.

"This our daughter Candace." Eva smiled.

"She's adorable." Katie gushed.

"So how far along are you?" Eva asked, rubbing Katie's just recently protruding belly.

"5 weeks." Katie said.

"It's pretty big for 5 weeks." Courtney said.

"Wow quite a grip." Duncan said, eventually pulling his finger out of Candace's grip.

"She takes after me." Eva laughed.

"But Katie, Courtney's right. Are you sure it's not twins?" Eva asked.

"Eva don't even joke about that." Katie said.

"We're back!" Geoff hollered with a little blonde girl on his shoulders.

"We had to pick up Aqua, from my mom's house." Bridgette said.

"You named your daughter, Aqua?" Eva asked.

"Hi Eva and no it's Aquarius." Bridgette smiled.

"What a beautiful name." Katie smiled.

The week ended before they knew it and they were back home. Katie and Noah decided since it was two weeks till Katie's first ultrasound with Jeremy, they needed to tell her mother.

Bettina Miller and Kenny Miller sat on the couch in front of their daughter/sister. Katie was nervously wringing her hands with Noah and Sadie on either side for support.

"What is it my little Belle? You can tell mom." Bettina said to Katie.

"I'm pregnant." Katie said suddenly and gasped after saying it.

"I thought you were just getting fat." Kenny said.

"How considerate you little gremlin." Katie sneered.

"Harpy," he shot back.

"Troll!"

"Banshee!"

"Enough!" Bettina yelled.

"Noah, Kenny, Sadie could you leave the room?" she asked.

"She's gonna get an ear full." Kenny chuckled.

"Kenneth Aaron Miller!"

"Sorry mom." Kenny said.

The trio walked into the family room and Kenny started snickering.

"We miss something?" Noah asked.

"I just didn't believe Nosetez had a penis." Kenny laughed.

"What should I grope your sister, like a horny school boy you gremlin?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no I'd kick your ass." Kenny smiled. " So Sadie, I could give you babies."

"I have a boyfriend Kenny." Sadie said, annoyed.

"Nothing's permanent." Kenny smirked.

"Zack and I have been together for 3 years." Sadie growled.

"There's no ring yet." Kenny said.

"If I know your mom as well as I do that'll change soon." Sadie smiled.

Katie nervously sat on the couch waiting as her mom nervously paced back and forth.

"Was this a cry for attention, huh?" Bettina asked.

"Stop shrinking me mom. You know me well enough." Katie said.

"Yes I do know you, which is why I'm confused."

"Mom, I love Noah and I wanted to show him how much." Katie sighed.

"Honey we had the talk, how could you do this?"

"Mom I love Noah and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Katie cried.

"Your father's life insurance will help pay for a double wedding." Bettina said.

"You mean?" Katie gasped.

"I know you wouldn't get married without Sadie and Zack there." Bettina smiled.

"Oh mom!" Katie smiled and hugged her.

"So we have to make an appointment for the ultrasound soon." Bettina said.

"I'm seeing Jeremy in two weeks." Katie said.

"Good Sadie and I will go with you." Bettina said.

"What about Noah?" Katie asked.

"He'll come to the second, but not the first one." Bettina said.

Katie told Noah to call Zack to meet them at Noah's house. They waited for him in the living room and Zack came in kind of confused.

"So what's so important?" Zack asked.

Katie smiled, flashed him a diamond ring and Noah threw Zack a little black box.

"You don't mean….." Zack gasped.

"She'll be here in 10 minutes." Katie giggled.

"How did you pay for the rings?" Zack asked.

"Nina and Nolan chipped in." Noah smiled.

"Your parents know?" Zack asked.

"Now they do." Noah laughed.

Nina and Nolan walked into the living room. Nina was about Katie's height with hair down to her shoulders. She had on a teal tank top and white jeans. Nolan was 6'2" and about 235 pounds of muscle. He had died blonde hair , was wearing a white muscle tank and cargo shorts.

"Nolan." Katie giggled and jumped into his arms.

"Katie you are even more beautiful, then last time." Nolan smiled.

"You have to come visit more often." Katie smiled.

"Nolan, how much do you weigh?" Zack asked.

"235." Nolan smiled.

"It's funny that you're bigger then Nick and Newt, but you're not cocky at all." Zack laughed.

"Not really my style. Course Nick gets jealous me being the little brother, but I'm older then Newt." Nolan smiled.

"Nolan is that you? I thought it smelled like a locker room." Newt laughed.

"Cute, scar face." Nolan said.

"You got bigger?" Newt sighed.

"Have to stay in shape, little bro." Nolan smiled.

Nina looked ready to explode and was looking at Noah.

"Fine Nina, tell her already." Noah said.

"Katie first off hun, so happy to meet you." Nina smiled and hugged Katie. " My husband's mom owns a maternity shop with the cutest clothes."

"Cute clothes for maternity?" Katie gasped.

"I love you big sister!" Katie squealed.

Suddenly they heard Sadie at the front door. Katie gasped and threw her ring to Noah. The two wanted to be proposed to together as well.

"Everyone out!" Katie screamed.

Sadie waited outside anxiously and she hugged Katie when she opened the door.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked.

"The boys wanted to meet us here." Katie said.

The girls approached Zack and Noah down on one knee and Sadie squealed.

"Katie." Noah smiled.

"Sadie." Zack smiled.

"Will you marry us?" they asked.

"Yes!" they squealed and Noah's family came in and cheered.

After they had their rings, Sadie pulled Katie off to do wedding plans. Noah's brothers and sister all hugged in celebration.

"So who's gonna be the best man?" Nolan asked.

"You can rule out Nick." Noah snickered.

"Called that one." Nolan said.

"I'm obviously his best man." Newt said.

"Why you?" Nolan asked.

"I was here most of the time it's obvious." Newt grinned.

"It could be me!" came a singing voice.

"Hey Niles." Noah waved.

Niles was by far the most attractive of the Cortez men, but could hardly hold down a relationship. Niles was openly bi-sexual and would hop from relationship continuously. He was 6'0" even and had his long dark hair in a ponytail, he had the Chinese symbol for love on the left of his left eye and his eyes were another thing. He was the only Cortez with blue, almost teal eyes, he had a little cleft chin and dimples when he smiled. He wore a chain with a single handcuff around his neck, a green beater, blue bleached jeans and white high-top Chuck Taylors.

"I'm just so proud of my little brother." Niles smiled, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek.

"Why exactly?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well to be honest Newt and I, thought you'd be a virgin forever." Niles chuckled.

"Well my best man is official, you two just typically assholed your way out of the running. Congrats Nolan, though to be fair you were my first choice. Noah said.

"We also got a call from Uncle Mohammed." Niles smiled.

"Just when I was feeling special." Newt sighed.

Niles whistled and two golden retrievers and a golden puppy ran into the room. One of them looked more muscular and had a collar with a football dangling off. He was Quarterback or QB, Nolan's dog. The second one had pure teal eyes and a collar with a quarter note dangling off and that was Tenor, Nile's dog. The third and the puppy was I.Q., Noah's dog.

Mohammad Ishtar was their mother Patel's older brother. Years before any of the kids were born, his golden retriever, India had a litter of nine puppies. And Mohammad told Patel, Vishnu told him they were each for one the children. Their uncle was a genius far beyond his time and as the kids grew, he took yearly blood tests, to make the puppies slightly resemble their while in a frozen state. Once a Cortez turned 21, they were given their dog for 2 years and then they were put back in a sleep chamber. Once Noah turned 21 and had I.Q., they'd all be released to live together. Fortune if looked at closely had an "X" scar under his eye just like Newt.

"He decided to make the release early for a wedding gift." Niles smiled and Tenor licked his face.

"Uncle Mohammad is definitely a genius." Noah smiled and IQ licked his face.

"Here's his collar." Newt called and threw it to Noah. The collar was deep red with a brain hanging off the edge.

"Is Gypsy here too then?" Noah asked.

"Of course." Nina smiled, entering the room with a fourth Golden.

Gypsy had a purple collar with a surfboard hanging off it.

"We were meditating." Nina smiled.

"Meditating that's nothing." Niles smiled.

He pulled out his I-pod and speakers and they all laughed as Tenor and Niles danced to Gangham Style.

"Enjoy dancing, me and QB are gonna move my weights into my room." Nolan said.

Noah chuckled as his brother carried plates and QB carried some in his mouth. He then realized this place was about to get a lot noisier. 11 Cortez's and 9 dogs? He sat down of the couch and sighed with IQ joining him and putting his paws over his eyes feeling the same thing.

That's Chapter 4 and now for a quick education on the Cortez family. Now all hardcore TD fans know Noah is Indian so I made his mother the Indian one, so I didn't have to change his last name and his father is officially Spanish. Now in order it is; Nina, Noelle, Nick, Nolan and Nora, Nayome and Niles, Newt and Noah.

**THE ISHTAR-CORTEZ SIBLINGS**

**Nina Rosa Cortez-O'Neil and Gypsy**

Age: 31

Nina's a surfer and a vegetarian. Her personality is similar to Bridgette's and is married to her husband of six years, Aaron O'Neil.

**Noelle Amelia Cortez-Sharp and Glimmer**

Age: 29

Noelle's a fashion designer and is Katie's favorite of Noah's sisters. She's very into fashion, but a nicer tone then say Heather. She's married to her husband of 2 years, Tom Sharp.

**Nicholas Quincy Cortez and Hunk**

Age: 27

Nick's always been a player and you saw how cocky he can be. His mom Patel, is always on his case about settling down, but it's heard on deaf ears.

**Nolan Troy Cortez and Quarter Back (QB)**

Age: 25

Nolan is the first half of the two sets of twins in Noah's family. Let's just say they're common, "hint, hint". He is a major league football player in America and is married to his wife of 3 years Rosemary Everett. Regardless of his size he's a very nice and humble guy.

**Nora Veronica Cortez-Martin and Emily**

Age: 25

Nora is Nolan's fraternal twin sister and is an accomplished oceanographer. While Nolan was always loud and demanding, she was quiet and to herself. She is married to her husband of 2 years; Shane Martin.

**Nayome Anne Cortez and Glitter**

Age: 23

Nayome is the first half of the second pair of twins in Noah's family. She's a huge supporter of Rock n Roll and loves to club hop with her younger brother Niles. Similar to Niles the girl can't keep a relationship to save her life, but she never means to hurt anyone.

**Niles Landon Cortez and Tenor**

Age:23

Niles is Nayome's fraternal twin brother and does acrobatics occasionally with Nayome in tow. He's also trying to start up his singing career, but having little luck. Similar to his sister and being bi-sexual it's even harder then his sister to keep a relationship.

**Newton Steven Cortez and Fortune**

Age:21

Newt's always been an aggressive guy, in his early teens he first fought for money. He got his "X" scar one night, when a bitter opponent attempted to blind him, but left him a scar instead. The doctors told Newt he was lucky to come out unharmed and since then, works as a personal trainer and is studying to be a cop.

**Noah Oliver Cortez and IQ**

Age: 19

One of our main characters of the story, need I say anymore?

- Chapter 5 will start with a two month time skip, where we will see Katie's ultrasound. Hope you guys are excited as me. Cheers to the individual of the world.

~Con


End file.
